The present invention relates to a micro fluidic device including a micro fluidic element adapted to receive a plurality of kinds of fluids which are different from each other and supplied from respective supply ports, to introduce the plurality of kinds of fluids into a micro fluidal passage so that the kinds of fluids are mixed with each other or made react to each other in the micro fluidal passage, and to discharge a desired resultant fluid from a discharge port at a downstream side with respect to the micro fluidal passage, a fluid feeding system for feeding the kinds of fluids to the respective supply ports of the micro fluidic element, and a fluid discharge system for receiving the desired resultant fluid from the discharge port of the micro fluidic element, and a joint therefor.
Such micro fluidic device in which the kinds of fluids different from each other are uniformly mixed with each other and/or made react to each other during a short time period while utilizing a specific physical phenomenon obtained by streaming the kinds of fluids through the micro fluidal passage of micro fluidic element having a thickness or width of about 100-200 μm, is called as a micro mixer or micro reactor, and is practically used in a limited field for immuno-analysis or chemical reaction (synthesis).
Although the micro mixer and micro reactor have a common basic structure of the micro fluidic element, the micro fluidic device for performing only the mixing is called as the micro mixer, and the micro fluidic device for performing both the mixing and reaction is called as the micro reactor.
The micro fluidic device is disclosed by JP-A-2003-210963.